


"Just Be Careful"

by Akumaku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: After the Thieves' Master Plan, Futaba noticed the many injuries and scars on Akira's face. It's not like she can just ignore it, so why not try to comfort her boyfriend while trying to patch his injuries? Besides, she has a few concerns of her own that she wants to talk to him about...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	"Just Be Careful"

**Author's Note:**

> First off, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AFTER THE 6TH PALACE IN THE GAME!!!
> 
> ShuTaba Week is this week, and the first prompt for the week is Promises! This is what I had in stored for today! I actually had this story in the back burner for a while, but it just took me a while to edit it for the prompt today. I didn't want to just let it go, so yeah. I always wanted to try making some post-interrogation room fluff of Akira and Futaba after getting inspired by one of @Promechan's ShuTaba pieces (https://twitter.com/promechan/status/1016755359879294977), but that was when I had no experience with writing. That was then, this is now xP
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! <3

After Akira comes back home after the interrogation room and coming up with a plan to stop Akechi and the true mastermind behind the mental shutdowns, Futaba noticed something. 

Scars. The many scars and bruises on his face. She figured that there might be a lot more bruises than the ones on his face, so when Sojiro and her were walking back home, she decided to step up and ask him something. 

"Sojiro, is it okay if I can stop by home real quick for something and stay with Akira for the night?" 

Sojiro was rather stunned at this question but waited to hear her reasoning on why. 

"He was bruised all over his face, and no doubt all over his body. I want to treat him tonight...if that's okay with you." 

Sojiro scratched his head sighing, but with a begrudging tone said "Eh, can't really hurt to make sure that the kid gets his injuries treated. God knows what they did to him in that room."

Futaba's face lit up as soon as her father gave her the OK. 

"On one condition though!"

Futaba stopped dead in her tracks. Just imagine if a random NPC in a RPG gave you a quest objective but stopped you while you're already walking away. That's exactly how Futaba felt and she almost fell down because of how hastily she was moving.

"Just...don't get too carried away, ya hear? That goes for him too." 

She rolls her eyes but still ran up to him to give him the tightest hug she she could give. "Thank you so much Sojiro! I'll do what I can to take care of him tonight!" After hugging what felt like a millennia, she ran back home to get the first aid. It was always in the middle cabinet in the bathroom, so she stuffed what she could in a bag and ran back out to LeBlanc. Sojiro lifted his head down and chuckled to himself. 

"Jeez, at this rate, I'm gonna have to get used to being a father-in-law after a couple more years." He says to himself. 

He smiled warmly to himself. "They're still kids, but they're growing up fast and they clearly care a lot about each other." He thinks to himself as he locks up for the night. 

Akira was messing around on his phone with Morgana sitting beside him until he heard the bell of the front door. "Huh? Did Sojiro forget something?"

He got up to go check to see who it was but didn't even have much time to move after hearing running up stairs to see Futaba running up with a bag. 

"Take off your shirt!" She exclaimed. 

The attic was filled with nothing but silence for the next few seconds. It felt like everything stopped dead in place. 

"... **H-HUH?!** " Mona exclaimed with a concerned expression. 

Akira instantly felt extremely confused but also flustered at that question. It showed on his face and it didn't take long until Futaba noticed, 

"T-T-That's not what I meant, you dummy!" 

Akira's face ended up making her into an absolute stuttering mess. It took every fiber of her existence to pull out the first aid. The moment Akira noticed it, his expression softened.

"...Oh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of minutes later, Futaba was rubbing on Akira's back with some alcohol pads and putting bandages over the spots she rubbed on. Mona was lazily resting on the couch. 

"You know you didn't have to do this. I'll be fine." Akira reassured her. 

"Bullcrap! You're clearly hurt! It's all over your face and your back!" 

"It's not really THAT big of a deal. It'll heal on its own." 

"If that's the case, then consider this just speeding up the process. Besides, we promised each other that we wouldn't hide anything from each other, right?" 

Critical blow. Akira had no snarky comeback from that. 

"She got you there, Leader." Mona exclaimed from the couch. Guess he wasn't fully asleep. 

"Well, I just...didn't want you to worry about me like that. That's all." Akira said while looking away pouting. 

"Aww, is my boyfriend pouting 'cuz he doesn't have a snarky comeback? Tough. Besides, it's kinda my job to be worried about you. I AM your girlfriend, ya know~" Futaba said mischievously. 

"I-I know that." Akira blushed and looked away again. Looks like that was a double critical strike. Futaba was on a roll today. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After treating his wounds, they cuddled in the bed for a good while. Although she should feel comfortable, something was bothering Futaba. 

"Are you okay? You don't seem too comfortable." 

"N-No I am! It's just...I'm worried about Akechi. Like, why did he try to do what he did, ya know? It's just worrisome..."

Akira patted her head gently, which caused her to look up at her boyfriend's face. "We'll be okay. I believe in our team. We've been through a lot already, so this won't stop us from doing what's right," he reassured her. 

"God, you're so cheesy Akira!" she teased gleefully with his dorky comment. "But don't worry, I know you're being serious. You just sound cute when you speak from the heart." 

Akira smiled warmly at her words. In his head, he was just pondering to himself "What did I do to deserve you?" That's just how much Futaba made his life better. 

It didn't take until Futaba snapped him back to reality with a question of her own. "Hey...is it okay if I can get a cheese pass?"

"No problem with me. Fire away." 

"Well, can you make one more promise to me? Just...be careful from here on out, okay? That's all I ask." Futaba asked worryingly. 

Akira knew why she asked that. Stakes are about to get extremely high, and one slip up can cost them everything, including their lives. Who knows what Akechi might have under his sleeves. He's been with them long enough to know their weaknesses and what they can plan, so he's definitely a dangerous threat to them.

Even knowing this, Akira responded from his heart. "I promise. I'll be damned if I didn't try to survive for your sake. I don't want you to go through losing another person in your life. I won't let that happen to you again. I promise from the bottom of my heart." 

The moment Akira finished, Futaba blushed and had tears rolling down her face. Not of sadness, but of pure joy. She felt in complete bliss and security after Akira's speech. Her heart felt like it was going to pop, just like how she felt when he confessed to her. 

"F-Futaba, are you ok-"

She abruptly cut him off with a kiss on the lips. Not just a typical one, but one filled to the brim with passion and love for her Key Item. He was really surprised of how forward she she was being (and of how long she was holding the kiss), but happily accepted and held it as well. It felt like everything around them stopped in place. Nothing could be heard aside from their moans contained within the kiss. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss and just took a moment to gaze at each other. 

"Wow...that felt like our most passionate kiss to date." Akira said while smiling at his girlfriend. 

"You say that, but I'm positive we'll have a lot more of those in the future. Also, yeah I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you."

From Akira's perspective, Futaba looks like she's glowing from how happy she looked. She genuinely hasn't looked as happy as she does now in a decent while. That's not to say that she's never happy around Akira. FAR from that. It's that she hasn't had this much joy stored inside of her since the day she invited him to her room to show off her figurine she got when she was out by herself. Nothing could make her more happier than just being with her Key Item as long as she could imagine. 

It wasn't long before Akira got up to turn off the light. It was getting rather late after all, so they both definitely need some sleep after everything they've been through today. 

"I'm gonna assume that Sojiro gave you the OK to stay over for the night, but I'm guessing that he gave a warning." Akira stated while chuckling. 

"You should know how he is by now. I'm sure that he just doesn't want me pregnant before I'm married. Overprotective dad stuff, ya know." Futaba replied snarkily while rolling her eyes. 

"I can respect that, and well, I'm not planning on having a family any time soon. I just want to enjoy my life with you as much as I can." 

"Same here."

Akira came back to the bed and cuddled up with Futaba. Thank goodness that Mona decided to sleep on the couch that night cuz otherwise, he would have been mega annoyed if he needed to wake up from his nap, and nobody would have wanted to hear him complaining.

"Are you comfy?" Futaba asked. 

"Yeah, but I should be the one asking you that." Akira responded with a warm smile.

"Well _excuuuuuuuse_ me, princess. Just wanted to make sure that my hubby is nice and cozy."

Akira's face was a deep red after hearing her cute pet name for him. That wasn't just a critical hit; that was a super effective strike~

Futaba giggled to herself gleefully. Her boyfriend might have all the charm in the world, but even he is vulnerable to the secret technique known as pet names from your significant other~

"Good night Akira. I love you." Futaba said in a gentle tone. Akira can tell that she's getting pretty sleepy. 

Akira responded back with a kiss on her head. "I love you too, 'Taba. Good night." 

Didn't take long for both of them to eventually drift into the dream world.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya made it this far, thank you for reading and sorry for the big drought of my stories lately btw! I've been pretty busy since my second to last semester in college started not too long ago, and I've been going through a lot of emotional problems for almost the past month, so I definitely had my hands full. I'm not entirely better, but I'll BE better eventually. The Sonic movie this weekend definitely helped lift my mood up because yeah, I've been a very passionate Sonic fan for pretty much my whole life. The movie is now one of my favorite things to come out of the franchise aside from Mania in a literal decade. No joke, I absolutely LOVED it, and it helped raise my spirits by a lot to try to continue with my school life and fanfic writing. (Seriously if you're a Sonic fan reading this somehow, GO WATCH THAT MOVIE. IT DESERVES YOUR MONEY.)
> 
> But yeah, now if you excuse me, I gotta get down to finalizing the rest of my stories for the second and last day of the week. Catch ya later!~


End file.
